This invention relates to storage boxes for eyeglasses. More specifically, it relates to anti-tipping stationary storage boxes for eyeglasses.
In recent years, with the general aging of the population, the need for eyeglasses to correct vision defects in people has increased. Research in vision diagnosis and treatment has also indicated that it is sometimes desirable to wear different eyeglasses based on the purpose and situation in which they are to be used. For example, it is now common that separate eyeglasses intended especially for use in viewing a computer screen are prescribed for some individuals, in addition to other pairs of eyeglasses used for other purposes such as driving or reading. Prescription sunglasses, non-prescription sunglasses for use over contact lenses and special prescriptions for use in hobbies and recreational activities all may be employed. The result has been that more persons are wearing multiple pairs of eyeglasses.
Since only one pair of eyeglasses may generally be worn at one time, a user must typically store or carry the other pairs along wherever they may be needed. Lighter weight glasses are desirable from both a comfort and a style standpoint. Due to the need to make eyeglasses lightweight, the frames of the glasses are often somewhat delicate and may be easily bent or broken. Optimal vision correction performance is not achieved if the lenses are misaligned through bending of the frames. In addition, eyeglasses can have precision optic lenses that degrade in performance if scratched. In particular, antireflective coatings and other high performance coatings tend to be soft and easily damaged through abrasion and exposure to dirt and the like. Further, when glasses are folded, the ends of temples tend to contact the backside of the prescription lenses and scratch them at the point of contact. As a result, it is desirable to protect eyeglasses in some form of box or case when they are not being worn.
The increase in the number of eyeglass pairs owned by individuals, coupled with the need to protect those glasses has resulted in an increased need for a convenient stationary protective box or case for storing multiple pairs of eyeglasses.
An early attempt at creating a case for multiple pairs of eyeglasses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,474 to Schnorr. This case was designed to be portable in a shirt or jacket pocket and, as a result, was of very lightweight construction. Also, access to each pair of eyeglasses is from an opposite side of the case. If such a design were to be used for a stationary case, the result would be a case that must be picked up to access one of the pairs of eyeglasses, and a case that was easily upset and subject to tipping when rested on a surface.
A more recent design for an eyeglass case allowing access to more than one pair of glasses from the same side of the case is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 433,230 to Ellis. This design, however, has a number of disadvantages. First, the case is relatively deep, and eyeglasses stored in the slots would not easily be seen and distinguished without extracting them from the slots. Also, the cover is separate from the main portion of the case. Such a loose cover cannot be easily removed and replaced without lifting the case or using two hands, and can be easily lost. In addition, the case is designed to be portable and thus of lightweight construction.
Apart from closed case designs, various types of stands have been developed for stationary display and storage of eyeglasses. One example of such a stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,006 to Forrester. Such stands, however, are generally unsuitable for use outside of a retail sales environment, since they are open and may not adequately protect the glasses from dust and other harmful contaminants.
While existing devices for storing multiple pairs of eyeglasses have been developed, there remains a need for a storage box that will more effectively accommodate more than one pair of eyeglasses and that is convenient and resistant to tipping when used in a stationary position.
The present invention provides an anti-tipping storage box for eyeglasses that may rest on a table, shelf, or other surface. The storage box has a base portion having an upper surface with compartments formed therein adapted to receive a pair of eyeglasses. The base portion has a predetermined overturning resisting moment. The storage box further has a cover portion connected with a hinge arrangement to said base portion. The cover portion may be opened and closed over the upper surface of the base portion, and has an open position and a closed position. At least one spring member is provided to bias the cover portion to the open position. Further, a resilient mechanical stop member is provided to resiliently stop the cover portion at the open position over a predetermined angular range of cover rotation and cause said cover portion to impart an overturning moment to said base portion. In the invention, the predetermined overturning resisting moment of the base portion is selected so as to be at least 2 times and preferably not more than 4 times the overturning moment.
In a preferred embodiment, the storage box may be provided with a latching mechanism for securing the storage box in a closed position. The bottom surface of the storage box may be provided with a friction-generating surface to provide anti-slipping properties and to allow the case to be used on an inclined surface. A dampener mechanism may be provided to oppose the bias of the spring member, so that the cover portion opens in a smooth, controlled manner.
The particular anti-tipping properties of the storage box are uniquely advantageous in that the box is securely prevented from overturning by the predetermined weight and location of the center of gravity of the base portion that creates an overturning resisting moment. A portion of the bottom of the storage box may be covered with hook-and-loop fastener material to allow the box to be removably attached a desired surface, thus effectively contributing to the overturning resisting moment and preventing the box from sliding on the surface. In addition, the storage box of the invention has an aesthetically pleasing xe2x80x9cheftxe2x80x9d and conveys a sense of solidity and stability, while avoiding excessive bulkiness.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.